Sona/Strategy
Skill usage * makes a good early game harasser. * Charging twice at base at the start of the game can lead to an advantage fighting in the brush at level 1. * In a battle using along with to hit the enemy's carry can help turn the tides of the fight. * Use when an ally is being focused in order to take advantage of the bonus armor and magic resistance. * Do not underestimate the movement speed buff of . The passive aura combined with its AoE active can give a very large speed boost to team. This combined with its slow from can make it very difficult to catch/run away from her and her team. * is very strong if leveled up quickly. However, because of her lack of escape mechanisms or survivability skills, she should still be played as a support champion. * Stay with the team. makes an excellent healer, is best used when the whole team can take advantage of it, and lets the entire team kite. Without a teammate around, is little more than an easy gank. * During laning, make sure to keep either her aura active if your lane mate wants to be aggressive and last hit with better ease, or her if you are more defensive. Build usage * A good starting item is , as it provides a support aura while allowing Sona to switch stances often. * With her and a , can make it nearly impossible to catch a dying team(mate) or escape from her team during a chase. These two things also allow her team to traverse great distances very quickly, such as quickly running to a tower/inhibitor after an ace to take it down before the enemy team revives or moving to a friendly tower/inhib to prevent it from being taken. * Being a support, should focus on supporting her AD carry early game by warding and keeping him/her safe. If your carry can get last hits, you'll want to leave them for him/her. You can offset your lack of farm by buying and to provide much needed regen, survivability, and Gp10. * A valuable build for is stacking auras, as all it takes is Sona's presence for her to be useful and most of the aura items you should be getting are relatively cheap. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives up to 50 AP, 20 AD and 20% spell vamp to her allies. *** A good offensive Aura is . When both of these are used it can greatly increase spell damage output of your whole team. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives a total of 27 armor and 30 MR., on top of 8 AD. ** Another useful aura to get is , which has a great aura on top of extra HP. * is extremely valuable in group pushes, but sustained aura rotation can deplete her mana pool quickly if not equipped properly. * Because Sona has generally low cooldowns, low mana costs, and needs to constantly switch abilities, she charges up faster than almost any other champion. This also helps her, as it provides the most mana regen in the game and allows her to stay in long team pushes for much longer. * , while not always viable, generally charges up quickly as long as you stay safe. As long as she has an aura active, Sona gets assists for simply being at teamfights. * With 40% Cooldown Reduction, Sona can keep stacks of up easily. * can add a significant amount of damage to her autoattack. Combined with it can provide decent burst damage. Recommended builds |} Countering * is fairly squishy. Work with your allies to kill her fast. * When laning against , be sure to play safe as she can boost her partner with her supporting spells. * All of active stance are AoE, meaning that you can avoid her spell by moving away from her. * Do not overextend when chasing an enemy that is accompanied with . Her allows her to outrun you very fast. * Her has a slow skillshot. Use it to dodge the spell. Champion spotlight JP0A3wLfFBg Category:Champion strategies